Im you and you're me
by Marian9
Summary: When Leo is home alone, Marcus decides to give him a "Special" visit. But when he is there, Him and Leo switch bodies. What will happen next? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is about when Leo is home alone, and Marcus comes to give Leo a "Special" Visit. so first remember this fanficion is before bionic showdown, and im turning Marcus here a human being, not an android.**

**At home**

Leo was sitting on the couch watching T.V. hiding his report card behind the pillow because his grades were low. All was going well with hiding it until Davenport came with 3 report cards in his hand.

"Hey Leo, Adam Bree and Chase gave me their report cards, that means you have to have one too." Davenport assumed

"Report cards? I dont know anything about report cards." Leo tried saying it smoothly but his voice showed that he was lying. Davenport stood there crossed arms, not buying it. Finally Leo gave up and gave his report card to him. Davenport took it and got ready to open it. When he opened it, his eyes widened. Leo from there got ready to escape, sneaking to the door until Davenport yelled "Freeze."

"Leo, you promised me and your mom better report cards." Davenport mentioned

"But, its really hard. And not to mention the teachers." Leo added

"We had a deal Leo, If you cant keep your grades up by yourself, then were going to make you. Your grounded, 3 weeks" Davenport grounded Leo, as Leo stood there with his jaw dropped.

"What? You cant do that." Leo got angry.

"If you keep talking that tone with me or your mom after this" Davenport continued showing him the report card "Ill even be willing to get you a tutor." Davenport finished. Leo threw his hands in the air.

"Seriously?" Leo asked as Davenport nodded and exited the living room. Adam, Bree and Chase came into the living room happily.

"Hey Leo, me and Chase are going to the movies, wanna come with?" Adam asked Leo. Leo frowned.

"Cant, grounded." Leo added.

"Thats too bad, well bye, Caitlin invited me to her house." Bree told Leo picking up her bag and heading to the door. Leo stuffed his head into the pillow.

"Is everybody free to go but me? And how come Adam isnt grounded? He's not good at school." Leo asked

"He got a D+. New best." Chase said as Adam grinned making a super hero pose as he went to the door. "Davenport, come on, the movie is going to starts in 15 minutes." Chase shouted.

"Coming, coming." Davenport repeated coming down the stairs. Davenport, Adam and Chase left the house. Then the door opened again, it was Davenport. "And Leo, dont burn the house down."

"Haha." Leo said sarcastically

Leo threw the pillow at the television and went to the lab.

**At Douglas's lab**

Douglas was sitting on his chair looking at his Ipad as Marcus was standing in front of him. He saw Leo was by himself in the lab.

"This is the chance to get rid of this kid, before he finds a way to ruin our plan." Douglas explained. Marcus nodded and went outside to Davenports house.

**Okay guys, this is just a prologue. The next chapter will include Leo and Marcus switching bodies, and Leo will have Bionics, because his in Marcus's body. If you liked this story, please leave a review for a faster update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much guys. All of this reviews in one day? It was amazing and I'm happy that my story was interesting to you guys and that you loved it. Thanks so much ObsessedWithKickinItnLabrats, Life among the dead, Guest, other guest, MBVlover2884 Karly The Kat, IDK nor do ic, Anonymous, and last but not least, KillerKitty707. I hope that you review again and love this story. **

Leo was sitting in the lab, doing something on the computer seeing that it was thing the best thing to do while he was grounded. As he was typing on the computer, Eddie popped on the tablet on the wall.

"Leo, someone broke in the house." Eddie panicked

"WHAT?!" Leo asked

"Yeah and his..." Eddie couldn't finish his sentence because Marcus hacked into Eddie from upstairs. Suddenly the black screen turned into a screen with Marcus's face on it.

"Look whose grounded, don't worry Leo, Ill keep you company." Marcus said on the tablet. Leo's eyes widened and tried to get out of the lab. But he couldn't because the elevator wasn't opening.

"Sorry Leo, but you are trapped in." Marcus smirked. Then Marcus disappeared from the tablet. Leo tried hiding and ducked behind the table. Suddenly the elevator opened and coming out of it was Marcus.

Marcus came in searching for Leo.

"Come on Leo, you know you can't hide from me" Marcus warned. Marcus knew that Leo was behind the table, because he locked the whole lab and there was no other place to hide. Leo ignored Marcus's comment and sat still. Marcus wasn't going to play hide and seek with Leo, so he shoot plasma grenades from his hands and hit the computers that was placed on the table in front of Leo. Leo got so scared that his reaction was hard to stop. He jumped from behind the table and saw Marcus with one eyebrow raised.

"What do you want, Marcus?" Leo asked, trying to keep calm, but he was shaking.

"I want you gone. Fortunately for me, your easy to get rid of." Marcus replied. Leo couldnt move from that sentence. What was Marcus going to do to him? He knew Marcus despised him, but he didnt think he would kill him. Marcus from there, used his molecular kenisis to pick up the the table and threw it at Leo. Leo shouted and ducked. As the table made a gigantic crash behind him, Leo looked behind him, seeing the wall got a huge dent. Leo turned back around, to see Marcus standing in front of him.

"How did you..." Leo asked pointing at the distance that Marcus was a second ago.

"Forgot my super speed? I hope you also didn't forgot this." Marcus picked up Leo and threw him at the wall that was full of screen monitors, that got broken when Leo made a painful crash at it. Leo fell on the ground, groaning, and monitors sparking around him. Leo opened his eyes, and saw Marcus was standing in front of him.

"Good byes are tough Leo, so I'm gonna make this easy." Marcus threatened as he threw a fist at Leo. Leo immediately took the sparking monitor that was in front of him, to block the punch, but as Marcus punched the monitor, they both got electrocuted. They both groaned.

"Hey, I was just sitting there, now I'm here?" Leo who was in Marcus's asked as he was pointing at him. Then Marcus who was in Leo's body got up.

"Yeah, and I was going to finish you of." Marcus added. They both looked at each other, eyes widened. They both screamed.

"Great! Now I switched place with the one I hate most." Marcus complained.

"You? What about me?" Leo asked as he made a disgusted look. Then they both heard a voice from upstairs.

"Leo, I'm home. Did you make any damage?" Davenport shouted. Leo looked around the lab.

"This is just not my day." Leo mentioned figuring Davenport will kill him for breaking his million dollar inventions. Marcus stood there, listening to Davenport. Then he had an idea face.

"This is perfect!" Marcus exclaimed. Leo stood there with a confused face. Davenport entered the lab, and when he saw everything was broken, his face went white.

"LEO!" Davenport shouted, then he noticed Marcus was there. "Marcus?" he asked

"Davenport, Im Leo, me and Marcus switched bodies." Leo said. Davenport wasnt buying it.

"No, Im Leo. And Marcus is evil. Look what he did to me and the lab." Marcus argued as he showed his arms that were covered with bruises and blue and purple spots. Davenport started believing that, but he didnt think Marcus was that powerful.

"Davenport?" Leo asked to see if he was believing Marcus. But from the look on Davenports face, it was obvious he believed Marcus. Marcus took his phone (actually, Leos phone, because his in Leo's body" and stood there with his fingers ready to type.

"Wonder where the police will take you." Marcus threatened. Leo from there stared at the phone as Marcus started typing. Leo's instinct told him to escape. He ran towards the elevator and before Davenport could catch up on him, the elevator closed. Leo exited the house.

"So, where are Adam, Bree and Chase?" Marcus asked ready to sabotage them and make their lives miserable.

"First, why did you scare of Marcus? I was going to ask him a couple of questions before I made sure he actually did this. And second, you already know where they are. At the movies." Davenport answered

"Marcus did all of this. Proof one, My bruises. Proof 2, he hacked into Eddie. Proof 3, I dont have the strength to break all of this." He finished his sentence with gesturing his hands all over the lab. "Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to the movies." Marcus explained. Davenport chuckled

"No you wont, your grounded. Now go to your room." Davenport ordered.

"But..." Marcus argued

"NOW!" Davenport shouted. Marcus scolded and went upstairs.

**Viola! Chapter 2 done. I hope you liked it. Now, some of you left questions for me, so I'm going to answer them below.**

**ObsessedWithKickinItnLabrats: Thank you for liking the story. And no, Leo wont be evil. Leo knows what right and what wrong and he wouldnt do anything to hurt Adam Bree and Chase. I hope this answered your question. If you have another question, I would be more happy to answer it.**

**Guest: I'm happy that you loved the story. But Im still working on the Marree story. Im trying to figure out the plot, the reactions of the characters. I'm working on it.**

**So, this were the questions. Thanks for reading and hope you will review again.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Im am so sorry for the late update, But I am preparing all the chapters for next time. I hope you're not upset with me, and you still keep reading my fan fiction because I just get so excited when I see the great reviews from you guys. Keep reading and reviewing and I'll promise I'll update faster.

"Grounded",Marcus thought. He never was grounded in his life. His dad never cared of what he did unless it got something to do with the Davenports. Now he's stuck in his room, well, actually, Leo's room, until the long three long weeks pass by. Then he thought that he can "redecorate" Leo's room. "I hope Leo loves giant holes in his room" Marcus told himself as he got up, putting his hands in a form to throw plasma grenades. He prepared for the huge blast, but there was no noise. He looked at the wall, that was supposed to have a huge hole. Then he realized that now he was in Leo's body, he had no bionics.  
"Great Leo, looks like your more useless than you look." Marcus scolded, talking like Leo was infront of him. As he jumped backwards on his bed, he heard gentle knocks on his door. He sat up and saw it was Bree. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Marcus asked pretending to care.  
"Caitlin cancled. Her mom is making her to music lessons." Bree nodded. "But that's not what I wanted to tell you." Bree added. Marcus looked at her confused "Then what are you doing here?" He asked again "Let's just say, in five seconds, you're going to see something funny." Bree hinted. A few seconds passed by, Chase came into Leo's room with a ridicolous moustache drawn on his face. Bree was smiling as she was looking at Chase, while Marcus rolled his eyes. Chase raised an eyebrow at Bree.  
"Whats so funny?" Chase asked "Nothing" Bree quickly replied still smiling.  
"Still wondering how you have a boyfriend." Chase told Bree as he got out of the room. Bree was waiting for Leo to laugh but when she saw Leo sitting there unamused, she stopped smiling.  
"What, when you did that to him, you laughed so much." Bree said. "This is the oldest joke in the book. You have to add a kick to it." Marcus suggested. "What do you want me to do? Take a picture of Chase with the mustache and put it online?" Bree asked.  
"Thats better!" Marcus exclaimed as Bree looked at her phone, wondering if she should do this. "Unless, you cant do that, because you're scared."  
"I'm not scared. I'm going to do it." Bree took the dare. She went downstairs where Chase was at the kitchen, looking something in the refrigerator. Bree went beside Chase and tapped Chase on the shoulder. Chase turned around, still not knowing about the moustache.  
"Hey Chase, can I take a picture of you?" Bree asked preparing her cell phone.  
"Why?" Chase asked raising an eyebrow "Yearbook." Bree quickly answered.  
"Shouldnt the yearbook pictures be at school with everyone else?" Chase asked once again getting suspicous "Were changing the system. We want to see how they are at home. Now say "Cheese." Bree picked up her phone and took a picture as Chase smiled. "Great."

At The street

Leo was walking on the streets trying to figure out what happened, but it was too much for him too handle. He gets body switched, if he goes back there, Marcus will call the cops, and he doesnt have a place to stay. Leo continued walking, kicking a stone, suddenly Marcus's cell phone rang. He took it out and looked who it was. It was someone named Douglas. Leo shrugged and answered the call.  
"Hello?" Leo said. "Is the job done?" He asked. Leo assumed he's talking about the job, which Marcus had to kill Leo.  
"No." Leo quickly replied "And why is that?" He asked becoming angry. Leo had to find a really good excuse to get out of this. Fortunately, he was a good bluffer.  
"Well, I thought, wouldnt it be better if I killed Leo in front of Adam, Bree and Chase. But they werent at home." Leo found an excuse.  
"I dont care what you think. I gave you an order, and I excpected you to do it. I never asked you for your opinion." Douglas became furious. Leo took the cellphone far from his ear, because Douglas's voice was hurting his ear drums. When he felt that he stopped yelling, he brought the cell phone back to his ear.  
"Okay" Leo replied not knowing what to say.  
"But seeing you failed this simple mission, We will try yours." Douglas agreed. "Now come back to the lab. We will talk about our plan to capture Adam, Bree and Chase." Douglas said before ending the conversation.  
Leo looked at the phone, thinking about that last part. Capturong Adam, Bree and Chase. What was he going to do with them? He knew that Marcus was no good. Leo sat on the bench that was near him. He thought of this situation he was in. Then he stood up with and idea face.  
"Hey, if I go to this "Douglas" guy, and talk about the plan, then I can foil his plan and save them." Leo said to himself. He knew where Marcus lived, lucky for him.

At Home

Bree was waiting on the couch for the bell to ring. She invited Owen to come over, because he was going to paint a portrait of her. Leo came downstairs, bored from his room. He saw Bree on the couch. He went to ask her if she post the picture online.  
"So, did you post the picture on the internet?" Marcus asked "Yeah. But you have to go now. Owen is coming to paing a portrait of me, so I need you out of here." Bree told Marcus pointing her finger to the other room. Marcus got out of the room, not because Bree told him, because he didnt care about what she did. As he got out of the room, the door bell rang. Bree jumped from her spot and opened the door. Owen was standing in front of the door with an isle and a sketch book and some painting colors. "Hi. Is mu muse ready?" Owen asked "More than ready." Bree replied. Bree went to sit on the couch as Owen set up the sketchbook on the isle.  
Marcus was sitting on the chair, when Chase came looking at Owen.  
"What are you doing?" MArcus asked "Gonna take revenge on Bree. I saw her stupid picture of me with a moustache on the internet. I cant believe her. Lets see how she likes it when I make her do stupid things in front of Owen." Chase explained hiding behind the wall.  
"Im starting to like you." Marcus added.

End Of Chapter 3. Hope you liked it. Now I would like to tell you guys that if you have any great ideas for this story, review it and Ill put it in the story. So hurry up and write those awesome ideas. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Omg guys, im so sorry, I accidentally reposted chapter 2 by mistake. I hope your not upset. I cant believe I actually made that mistake. Please please please for give me. Here is the actual chapter 4 and thanks for killer Kitty 707, I wasnt even checking my chapter until she commented that why I put chapter 2 again. Oh, and I would like to give a big thanks to Lab Rat Lover. I suggest you guys to read her story "Pulled in the show". Its awesome and I give it a big thumbs up. **

"What are you doing?" Marcus asked

"Gonna take revenge on Bree. I saw her stupid picture of me with a moustache on the internet. I cant believe her. Lets see how she likes it when I make her do stupid things in front of Owen." Chase explained hiding behind the wall.

"Im starting to like you." Marcus added. Chase looked at him funny

"You didnt like me before?" Chase asked. Marcus's eyes widened.

"Of course I like you. I meant to say is... Im liking this bad boy side of you. You were always a goodie goodie." Marcus tried to convince Chase.

"Not the answer I wanted to hear, but, okay." Chase ended the conversation and returned his attention to Bree. Owen was the opposite direction of Bree, setting up his things, while Bree was on the couch fixing her hair. Chase used his molecular kinesis to throw the pillow at Owen. As he threw it, Bree, shocked looked at the pillow flying through the air by itself. When it hit Owen, the paint dropped on Owens shirt. Owen turned around, thinking it was Bree.

"Bree? Why did you do that?"

"I didnt do it." Bree tried to defend herself. Owen stood there confused.

"Okay then, just be sure not to happen again." Owen told Bree, not believing it wasnt her. Chase again threw the pillow at Owen. Marcus rolled his eyes.

"What's up with you and the pillows? Throw something hard." Marcus suggested. Chase shook his head

"No." Chase refused. "I dont want them to get a huge bump in their head because of me."

Meanwhile Owen once again looked at Bree when the pillow hit him.

"Bree, stop." Owen said

"Its not me. Honest." Bree argued.

"Okay then." Owen tried to be the nice boyfriend type. "Now sit still and I'll draw a portrait of you." Owen informed. Bree nodded and sat down in a beautiful pose. Chase opened the "Bionic Wi-Fi." in his mind and unlocked Bree's bionic connection. Chase started to move, which made Bree move too. Owen looked at her confused. Bree tried to stop herself, but no use.

"Bree, if you want, Ill come tomorrow. Looks like you dont feel well today. Owen offered. Chase from there, controlled Bree's talking, and said "Sure, see you tomorrow.". Owen nodded and smiled and started to pack. Then Chase stopped controlling Bree, and Bree started to convince Owen to stay.

"No, no. I dont know why I said that. Stay." Bree said.

"No Bree. Im so sorry but its for your own good. I dont want to force you to sit still for more than hour when your not feeling well. See you tomorrow." Owen said goodbye and exited the house. Bree stood there, jaw dropped, and then turned around to see Chase smirking. Bree did her "angry face".

"Im gonna give you a 5 second head start to run. 5..." Chase laughed and started to run. Marcus from there started to smile from the entertainment he was going to see

"4,3,2,1" As bree finished counting down, she started running in Chase's direction. Bree used her super speed and tackled Chase as she quickly reached him.

Marcus started running to their direction to see the fight. Bree was sitting on top of Chase as he was lying on the floor.

"okay, stop. Lets see it this way. You embarrassed me and I embarrassed you. We're even now" Chase tried to stop the fight.

"But you made me a fool in front of my boyfriend." Bree argued

"And you made me a fool in front everybody online. Im sure if I go out on the streets, people will tell me "Hey, its the moustache guy." Chase argued more.

"Okay, Im sorry." Bree apologized

"Im sorry too." Chase apologized too. They got up and shook hands as in no more pranking each other. Marcus came disappointed, he really wanted to see a fight, and not to mention it would be a bionic fight.

"What happened?" Marcus asked

"We stopped our fighting." Bree answered.

"Why?" Marcus asked. Bree and Chase looked at him weird. Wasn't Leo happy that they were good now?

"Because, yeah, we're sibling and we fight, but we're gonna forgive each other sooner or later. And we chose sooner." Chase explained. Marcus went to Leo's room angry. "What's wrong with him?" Chase asked. Bree just shrugged.

**Leo's room**

Marcus jumped on Leo's bed and looked at his hands. If he had bionics right now, he would throw plasma grenades and put a huge hole in Leo's ceiling. He couldnt stand not having any bionics anymore. His whole life was bionics. He laid there, eyes closed, until his eyes popped open with an idea face.

"I can go to Davenport's lab and give myself bionics." Marcus said to himself as he sat up.

**Douglas's l****ab**

Leo entered the lab. He entered the lab by Douglas opening the secret door. Leo was looking all around him, remembering the last time he was here, and Marcus tried to kill him with their home security system. He could still feel the fear from that memory. Then he saw a guy sitting on a chair behind a desk.

"Hey..." Leo greeted but the same time trying to find out who he was.

"Dad?" Douglas said

"Yeah, dad, of course. So, whats up?" Leo asked trying not to reveal his not actually Marcus.

"Disappointment. Failing a mission is not like you. You better not mess our next plan." Douglas warned

"Which is?" Leo asked

"We're gonna capture Adam, Bree, and Chase. But first, we're gonna need my big brother to get them." Douglas explained

"And your big brother is?" Leo asked once more

"Did you lose your memory? Its Donald." Douglas answered. Leo stood there in shock.

"Donald Davenport?"

"No, Donald duck. Of course Donald Davenport. And all I need is them fighting so they can be separated from each other and I can capture Donald. Your gonna watch them and see if they fight and then tell me." Douglas said handing him the Ipad showing the lab. Leo looked at the Ipad, seeing that they were watching them for who knows how long.

**End of chapter. I hope you liked it. Before you exit this fanfiction I would like to remind you guys to read "Pulled in the show" By Lab Rat Lover. Its just so good and I really hope other people read it too.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys. Here is chapter 5. I sorry I havent updated quickly. I had lessons and school and all of that. I hope your not mad at me. And I would like to say to all of my readers, Your awesome and Im writing this story for you guys, because it makes me really happy when I see your reviews saying that you loved it. Thanks for being awesome readers and for choosing my story. **

Douglas explained the whole plan to Marcus who was actually Leo. Leo just sat there, thinking that what does this guy have against Donald. Leo didnt say anything. He was just listening to the plan and thinking how to sabotage it, without making it look like he did it on purpose. He just hoped he can help his family.

**At the lab**

Marcus entered the lab, looking if someone was in there. He saw that no one was there, so he went to the cyber desk. He opened the bionic installment system. Before he could open it, it wrote "Write the password". Marcus stood there, thinking of a password. It must have been something simple, like a birth date or someones name. Marcus typed "Davenport" on the screen. Two words in red spelled "Access denied" on the screen. Marcus thought of something else. Something that Donald really cared about a lot. Then it hit him. The most important things in Donald's life were Adam Bree and Chase, well, at least before Leo came. Marcus thought that Adam Bree and Chase were important to him, because of they're bionics,but that wasn't true. Marcus typed "Adam Bree Chase" on the screen and the screen wrote "Ready for installment. Please enter the capsule.". Marcus smiled and opened Chase's capsule and entered it. Two holed opened from above the capsule, and dropping from them were two suction cups attached to strings. Marcus placed it on his neck and got ready. The whole capsule gave a red light as it was giving Marcus bionics. (He got bionics, by placing the suction cups on his neck, and the suction cups built a chip inside Marcus's neck from outside." Then the words on the screen spelled "Bionics installed". Marcus exited the capsule and opened the computer to see what bionics he got. He opened it and saw he got electric blast and invisibility.

"Cool, is there more?" Marcus asked as he went back to the computer. The computer wrote "To access more bionics, you must train".

"I cant train while Adam, Bree and Chase are here." Marcus complained.

**Next day**

Davenport was in the lab with Marcus, waiting for Adam Bree and Chase to come from there mission. Marcus was sitting at Leo's "Mission specialist" desk, looking at his papers. As he was reading the papers, Marcus realized being a part of the team was no joke for Leo. While he was continuing to read it, the elevators opened. It was Adam, Bree and Chase from their mission.

"Woohoo, yeah." Adam and Chase exclaimed as they came in with pride with Bree who was also filled with pride. Davenport was standing there, not happy.

"You guys just prevented the biggest oil spill in history." Marcus said, admitting it was cool.

"Pretty slick, huh?" Chase tried to do a cool pun.

"If only we could have prevented that disaster of a pun" Marcus insulted Chase, walking away. Chase looked offended while Bree was smiling.

"Hey, Davenport. Anything you like to say to us? Rhymes with Good job" Bree hinted. Chase nodded.

"The answer's in the clue." Adam hinted more.

"What were you guys thinking?" Davenport asked angrily

"Nope, not even close, two more guesses."

"You completely ignored my mission plan, improvised everything, and chepredized the entire mission." Davenport explained the reason he was angry and what they did wrong.

"Mr. Davenport, we bust our buts all the time. And all you ever do is sit in the lab making a list of what we did wrong." Chase argued.

"I do not just sit in the lab making... a list of what you did wrong." Davenport defended himself, trying to hide the clipboard. Marcus just sat there, enjoying the whole fight. He used to watch it on his I-pad when he was in his own body, but watching it in person was better. As he was remembering watching them on his I-pad, he remembered Davenport used to practice his taekwondo in his underpants.

"Its true, he also practices his taekwondo in his tighty whities." Marcus informed embarrassing Davenport.

"They are not tighty whities, They're breathable exercise briefs." Davenport argued with Leo. Marcus rolled his eyes, and then Eddy came on the tablet.

"What ever they are, keep your sweeping high kicks away from my screen." Eddie embarrassed him more. Marcus smirked.

"Look, you guys got lucky this time, but with out my precise planning your opening yourself for disaster. So just follow my orders." Davenport ordered walking towards the elevator.

"Well, maybe your orders arent always right." pointed out. Davenport turned around and looked at them, angry.

"Um, excuse me?" Davenport asked, thinking the kids wont dare to say it twice.

"Well, he said maybe..." Adam got cut off by Davenport's shouting.

"I HEARD HIM!" Davenport shouted. He stormed out of the lab. Marcus was enjoying this the whole time.

**At Douglas's lab**

Leo was watching the whole thing. He was bumped out from what he watched.

"Why do they fight like that?" Leo asked. Then the I-pad got snatched out of his hands.

"Because its just what we need. Marcus, lets go give a visit to my big brother." Douglas decided, throwing it on the ground and breaking it. Leo didnt want to go, but he had to do something to stop this wacko.

**In the kitchen**

Marcus got to the kitchen and checked the refrigerator for breakfast. He noticed Davenport started eating his sandwich more faster and nervously. He looked at him weirdly and searched the refrigerator. He saw a note from Leo's mom. The note said "Peanut butter sandwiches for Leo.". Marcus now knew Davenport at his sandwiches. He didnt care, but he liked getting revenge. Adam Bree and Chase came to the living room and were heading to the door, until Davenport stopped them.

"Hey guys, dont forget, training after school,4 pm sharp." Davenport told them so they wont forget.

"Oh, okay Mr. Davenport, wouldnt wanna miss another opportunity for you to tell us everything were doing wrong." Chase sarcastically answered

"Oh, while were on the subject, do we need a detailed plan to how to get home from school, and whats this things we're carrying with words in them." Bree joined in with the sarcasm, with Chase putting a finger on his lip saying "oooo".

"So, this is how its gonna be from now on? Your just gonna mock everything I say?" Davenport asked.

"I dont know, are we?" Adam said in a mocking tone. Then he turned to Bree and Chase. "No, seriously guys, are we? I missed that part of the plan."

"Come on guys, lets go to school." Chase said

"Oh, are we going to school now?" Adam continued the mocking tone.

"Adam, dont mock us." He pointed at him and Bree. "Just mock him." Chase explained

"Oh, am I mocking you n..." He got cut off buy Chase.

"Lets go" Chase ordered grabbing him from the wrist. As they exited, Davenport looked for his glass of milk.

"Where's my glass of milk?" Davenport searched it until he saw Leo with a milk moustache on his upper lip.

"I have no idea." Marcus answered.

**In the lab.**

"Wake up Eddie. We have a full day ahead of us. For starters, we're gonna organize all of my money. Goofiest looking presidents first." Davenport explained, smiling at the last part. He noticed Eddie wasnt turning on. "Eddie?" He asked, pushing the button on the tablet. He went to the other side of the wall, where there was another tablet. "Thats weird. He's been deactivated. How did that happen." He returned to his first spot. He stood there, seeing his little brother.

"Want me to show you?"

"Douglas? I thought you were dead." Davenport was shocked.

"That's what I wanted you to think, and the FBI, and mom! That wont does not stop calling." Douglas replied

"How did you get here?"

"Your rinky dink security system is no match for my genius. Plus I kicked down the door cause it was cool." He explained grinning the last part. Davenport threw a punch at him, but Douglas caught it and and held his arm in a painful spot.

"Why do you even bother. I've been kicking your but since we were kids." He pushed Douglas to were Marcus (who is leo) was standing.

"Marcus?" Davenport got more shocked. Leo was smiling nervously. "So Leo was right about you" Davenport realized

"Finally. Thank you." Leo thanked, but when he saw Douglas and Donald giving him weird faces he said never mind.

"Well, thank me later. Bye." Davenport quickly replied pushing Marcus to Douglas. He grabbed a ray gun and zapped it at Marcus. Leo, not wanting to hit him, activated his forcefield.

"You gave him bionics?"

"Yup, and see that mole on the back of his neck? Its a Wi-Fi hot spot." He boasted. Leo thought it was awesome, finding about it now. "Come on big brother, you're coming with us."

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen." Donald refused.

"Oh, I think it is." Douglas made a sign with his hand, which meant to hit Donald with his plasma grenade. Leo made it look like he didnt notice.

"You're useless." Douglas complained grabbing the ray gun off of the cyber desk that Donald used and hit Donald.

**Okay guys, Im gonna try to update faster this time, but it would really help me if you would review. So, please review.**


End file.
